


Keys to the Other Worlds

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "There are many portals to other worlds but you need the keys go through them." Similar to a dialogue! One shot.





	Keys to the Other Worlds

**Welcome to another poem! This one had a specific prompt, and thus is a little bit different from the other poems on here. It was part of a creative writing class, and the assignment was to take something in our lives and make a story out of it. This story had to be similar to something that would be passed down through oral tradition, like an elder's tale or a fable. As a result, this story is similar to a dialogue, but no one speaks.**

**See the author's notes for details, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Keys to the Other Worlds**

There are many portals to other worlds

but you need the keys go through them.

So find a piece of metal with colored buttons

that has a trailing tail of wire.

Or, if you prefer, you may grab

a rectangle shaped machine

that may have two screens

and fits neatly in your hand.

But these are only some of the keys

to the other worlds.

Countless more

Lie scattered across your world.

It will take a great effort

to find them.

Some are hidden behind glass in buildings.

Others can be seen around times of celebration

like birthdays and winter holidays.

A few even require talking to

other key wielders

who no longer want

to be a part of the other worlds.

If you wish to access

a lot of other worlds,

then collect as

many keys you can.

But merely collecting

is not enough.

You must take good

care of the keys

you have gotten.

If they are damaged or lost,

you cannot open the portal

that the specific key fits.

Also, if the duties in your own world

call you back,

be sure to return.

That way, you'll be sure to keep

the keys

that give you access to

the other worlds.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So this story is based on the fact that I am a gamer. A lot of aspects in gaming also show up with in what I write. The different descriptions are based on different gaming systems, and how they operate. The worlds are places players interact with as they play the games, and the keys are the systems themselves. With the gaming being so immersive, it's not hard to imagine players having the ability to travel to the worlds, or least someone believing that they could.**


End file.
